Counting Stars
by Jazzysky
Summary: Natsu goes missing, Happy and Lucy go to look for him. They become stronger along the way while the rest of the guild eventually forgets. Then Natsu returns and his personality changes. He grows apart from Lucy and breaks her heart. A couple years pass and he finally realizes what he has done... Will Lucy and her partner, Happy, accept his forgiveness? NaLu! Rated T just in case!


**This is my first time writing fanfiction :) I hope it's alright! **

**Lucy's POV-**

It's been 3 years since I last saw that salmoned haired idiot. I didn't know what else to do, or where else to look, so I drank. **"Mira! Another shot please!" **I think Cana's habits have finally gotten to me... I spun my finger around the edge of my glass lazily.

In those 3 years, I swore to hunt that bastard, Natsu, down and return him safely to Fairy Tail.

**Flash Back - Right after Lucy's Return from a Mission - At guild hall -**

_**"Hey Mira, Levy!"**__ I greeted as I took a seat at the bar next to the bookworm. Mira hovered in front of us, cleaning some glasses. They looked at me worriedly. Sadness and nervousness clouded their usually bright faces._

_**"Um... I'm guessing you haven't heard yet since you just got back from your mission..." **__Levy said hesitantly, playing nervously with a strand of her hair. Glancing over at Mira informed me that she too had the same expression._

_Thats right, I was taking a solo mission to see if I was up for the challenge. I had been gone no more than two weeks. The mission was a success and I could pay of the rent for my apartment, finally. I was sure that Team Natsu was probably taking it easy until I returned... Now that I mentioned that, I haven't seen them yet._

_I return my attention back to Mira and Levy. __**"Did something happen?" **__They both silently nod looking uncomfortable. __**"Well do you want to tell me?" **__They both silently shake their heads. I sweat dropped, disappointed in my friends. _

_Thats when Gajeel approached, taking a stand next to the bluenette. __**"Natsu went missing." **__He says straight out. __**"He didn't even take his cat. The council informed us that flame brain is dead." **__His face was contorted into a sad yet caring scowl. _

_Happy joined us, his eyes watering and nibbling on a fish. He looked lonely and lost. I took my little kitty friend into my arms. He buried his face into my chest sobbing. _

_I was still in shock, my eyebrows furrowed together. I started to shutter, taking shallow, uncontrolled breaths._

_No. NO! Theirs no way. Natsu wouldn't just dump everything and leave... Unless he was taken... but somehow I knew he wasn't. __**"Have you searched for him? When did he leave?" **__I managed desperately. My golden bangs covered my eyes as the first tear dropped._

_And soon enough more tears wear cascading down my face, burning and reminding me that this was reality._

_And that's where it all started..._

**Reality-**

I have been on the run from the council for half a year now, but who knows why? When I _do _find Natsu, I really have to thank him. I'm a totally different person now. People no longer come rushing to protect me.

I chugged the last bit of my drink and stand up, swaying. My head throbs and I feel woozy. **"Well, I'll be heading out!" **I call and clumsily strut to the door.

**"Maybe you should just give up on Natsu already!" **Gray calls from across the guild, posing half naked. Juvia shadows him blushing like a mad man.

I simply wave, making my way outside. **"Don't forget about your clothes Gray!" **Nothing has changed besides the fact that there are no longer fiery fights and destructive arguing. Almost everyone has given in. They just let him go as if he were just a cloud in a jar. But not me. I _will _stand strong for him. I _will not _lose hope. And I _will defiantly _find him.

I use to be weak. A crybaby. _And _I use to be spoiled just like when I lived at the Heartfilia mansion. The first half a year I shut myself out. I never saw anyone and never let them see me, besides Happy. He suffered as much as I have, losing his only family was like losing a piece of your soul. That was second time I lost part of my soul... Just like my mother... For that span of time we were like ghosts, haunted by our past, unsure of the future, and traumatized by memories. Then I realized that Natsu wouldn't want us to be like this. He would want us to live for his friends. Not die for them. Thats the day I left my comfort zone behind.

For the rest of the year I meditated, building up my strength, summoning it from within. Every night I would sit under the stars, listening to their advice, gathering their knowledge. After all I _am _a Celestial wizard. I had a special connection.

The guild members had long stopped bothering with me, which gave me peace to train. Every night, under the stars. I mostly slept during the day. I rarely ate, though Happy still stuffed himself with fish.

**Flash Back - Half a year after Natsu vanished - At Lucy's Apartment -**

_The apartment was too quiet. Erza was no longer there to bust my door down. Gray was no longer there to wiggled down the dusty chimney and Natsu was no longer there to slide though my window. Every morning I would wake up, expecting to see that pink haired moron sleeping under my plush covers. I even missed his snoring. _

_Now I wake to Happy's innocent sobbing and sniffling every morning, poor kitty._

_This was becoming pathetic. My friends at the guild had lost their spunk and their will to fight. Now that I mention it, so have I. I have lost it all. I have lost my biological family to death. My guild to sorrow. My friends to guilt. My hope. My faith. My lover. My protector. My _Natsu.

_**"Happy?" **__I say tentatively._

_**"Yesh Lucy?" **__I can make out between his usual crying. No matter how long Natsus been gone, he hasn't run out of tears._

_**"When do you think Natsu will come back?"**_

_The little blue cat looks at me with pure sorrow. That look answers it for me. Happy doesn't think hes coming back. That cat seems pained by guilt, his fur unkempt and his heart lost hope._

_**"Thats it!" **__I slap my hand down on my desk with deep frustration. I regret it quickly as a mild pain shoots up from shock. Happy looks up with little interest. __**"What would Natsu think if he heard you right now?!"**_

_**"He...H-he would think I lost my most favorite fish."**_

_I sweat dropped, but went along with it anyways. __**"Exactly. We can't let that happen. I know he is still out there. Waiting, planning, wanting for us to take him home." **_

_Happy stood up, trying to stop the tears. A new confidence envelopes me. _

_**"Remember Happy, don't cry until after we've won!" **__I quote from the Grand Magic Games. Happy raises his index finger above his head and I soon follow._

_**"Aye. We will look for you! No matter where you are! No matter where **_**we **_**are!" **__The cat replies with a determined smile._

**Reality -**

Happy floats at my side munching on fish. His little blue tail swings back and forth. **"Carla accepted my gift today!" **He said matter-of-factly.

**"Is that right?"**

**"Aye" **Then we continue to walk in silence diving into our own thoughts.

I take in the scenery as I walk surely on the edge of the canal. The humble little shop's and house's warm lights from within wash over the cobble stone roads. The sun, setting behind the mountains, set a lovely mood as it reflects of the calmly rippling water. The boats men call out a cheery greeting and add a cautious **"Be careful Lucy!" **

I wave back with a warm smile on my face.

The first of the stars blink a hello. Tonight I was going to meditate later that night, let the stars guide me. The shy breeze tousled my hair as I came to a stop in front of my apartment.

**Time Skip - Later in the night - **

I stand in a wide clearing over looking Magnolia. I could see our guild standing proudly with the ocean behind them and their beloved town in front.

It was a wonder that I was still able to see the stars with the amount of light Magnolia was giving off. They twinkle with magic as the night grew. I felt like I could just reach up and grasp one, keeping it forever.

I knew mama and papa were up there as well as my spirits. I will get stronger for them. For Natsu.

When I began my training, I worked on getting physically stronger. Now it was no problem. I could almost move like Erza and Grey. I had also become more flexible and acrobatic, using pressure points/martial arts, that I learned from Loke. That took 6 months. The months after I locked myself up.

For the next 2 months, I practiced using my second origin and balancing my magic. As well as directing and hiding it. I quickly learned after that there was more than just summoning out of keys for Celestial magic. I could gather power from the stars and use a lost form of magic called 'Celestial Stars' and tonight I was practicing just that. Celestial Star is a special magic, only granted and controlled by the mage that holds all the golden zodiac keys.

I stood centered with my hands out in front of me. I could feel a overwhelmingly sweet magic gather in my chest. A blazing white magic circled formed under me, decorated with stars and and ancient language. A strong wing came out of it, blowing up causing my clothes and my hair to float upwards. Beautiful warm rays of light floated from it. White glowing light gathered at the end of each limb. They looked like discolored floating water that was fairly translucent. If you pondered and looked closely enough, you could see that small pulsing stars accented the magic. Long ribbons of magic flowed behind me, attaching to my hair and making it more elegant. Sprinkled dots, representing star, littered my hair and the ribbons.

Then slowly my 12 zodiac keys, that I had managed to collect over time, circled widely around my head. Their handles facing inwards. Then a smaller circle just above the last appeared, made of my silver keys.

And that is the way I 'meditated', each time I pushed myself longer and harder. Every now and then my spirits would flash in and out to see how I was doing. Plue would sit there and sing to me, accompanied by my harp player, for hours before leaving.

I could feel my skin absorbing the star's magical energy. It made me feel so alive. Like at any minute I could fly. Fly around the world and back, searching for Natsu. Yes, this was all for Natsu. If he hadn't left without a trace, I wouldn't be an S-class mage or at all powerful. Thats right, I am an S-class mage. It happened last year.

I heard if I grew powerful enough with my Celestial Star magic, I could move onto Angel magic. Though there was a secret art, lost in time that allowed you to keep your life and yet summon the angels with a single contract/promise. These magics are linked through the heavens and stars, with more to come. Each type is linked to one another, somehow and someway. I was going to push myself to master as many as I could, but not until I find Natsu. And that's a slow progress.

I felt so relaxed as I stood, my body consumed in magic.

The sun peaked from behind the ocean like it was afraid to come out. My family of stars started to fade and I ended my magic. The clearing was much easier to see now with light, though I was accustom to the dark night. Just me and the stary heavens.

The soft glimmer of the rising sun enhanced the coloring of the little flowers, spotting the clearing. I headed to get Happy and my things from the apartment before we went out again to search the world. Again. Three years... Who knew?

**Time Skip - At the Apartment -**

I opened my door quietly, hoping that my landlord wasn't around. Then tiptoed to my bathroom. Making sure that I never woke the little sleeping cvbnat. He was absolutely adorable, tangled in my sheets contently.

I started the water and undressed. Steam started to rise as I dipped my toe in the tub. Perfect. I sprinkled a little vanilla and salt bubble bath in. As they spread and slowly became foamy, I released a sigh of pure relaxation. I just sat there letting my mind range from the upcoming GMG to all the towns we would be passing in search for Natsu, then it rested on a particular memory...

**Flash Back - After Lucy's Training, a year after Natsu Vanished -**

_After all my training, I decided, with Happy's help, that I would become a fairy once more. _

_That morning I dressed in a black cargo pants with pointy studs down the side. I had a tight white tank top with a dark grey fairy tail symbol on it. My shirt, like my pants had pointy golden studs on the neck and arms. I had black combat boots with golden lace and a similar set of fingerless gloves also bore pointy studs, but silver. I also had had a golden choker along with a black heart charm on it. Another necklace that reached below my collarbone held a small yellow bead. I had my normal heart earrings and a small grey ribbon in my hair._

_I had my whip dangling on a loose grey belt with a golden buckle. Then my keys strapped to the other side. On my back I had a set of duo machetes. Yes, Lucy had become pretty badass after all her training. _

_Even Happy changed. His sack was now black with a matching golden Fairy Tail insignia. His attitude had become a little more mature and rude, matching mine. His magic has grown too. He can fly longer and faster. He is also tricky and cunning. Who would of guessed?_

_I had become more serious. My smile barely showed and my laugh was only heard by my guld. I had trained myself to become strong. When I say strong, I meant cold. A barrier now covers my heart. I am now bossy, rude and slightly aggravating. Much like Gajeel and Laxus. I have developed a sick sense of humor and only show my good side to my friends._

_I was sick and tired of being holed up with no hope. I thought that my guild would be the same, but I was wrong._

_I was standing in front of our guild, which had its former glory restored after the Grand Magic Games. I could already hear the fighting, of which sounded like Elfman and Gray. I could smell all the alcohol and almost taste it in the air. _

_Happy's face beamed as he hovered next to me._

_A flying table crashed though a nearby window. That table had a little pink strawberry cake on it. Then all became silent inside. _

_Tatiania's wrath awakens in..._

_**"Well that was expected wasn't it, Happy."**_

_5... __**"Aye!" **__He agreed immediately._

_4... __**"Maybe I should just go in and save all their butts from her."**_

_3... __**"Nah, it'll be more fun this way." **__Happy chuckled with a demonic expression._

_2... BAM!_

_Whoops. I counted to slow. She has awoken._

_I hear screaming and the sound of broken glasses. __**"I bet 150 jewels that it was Gray who threw her cake." **__I bet simply, still looking at Fairy Tail's door. I didn't even have to see to know what was going on inside._

_**"I bet 250 that it was Bixlow." **__Happy counters._

_**"BOXLOOOOOOOOOW!"**__ We can hear Erza boom with such power. It shakes the building. I can hear people screaming, probably accidentally caught up in her rampage to find Bixlow._

_**"YOSH! 250 jewels please~!" **__I glare at the little cat, already knowing that he will spend it on fish as I pay up._

_**"Lets make this entrance Fairy Tail style."**_

_**"Aye!"**_

_I take a breath and kick the door with suck force that it cracks. I used a little to much power and magic, oh well. The doors fall off a couple of hinges as they release a blood curdling screech and a mass of white light._

_Everyone freezes, some cover their ears. Slowly they turn their attention to my black silhouette. Light shines from behind me, making it hard to see my features._

_**"What do you think your doing?!" **__I ask in an almighty voice, placing my hands on my hips. __**"A fairy is missing. Why aren't you out there looking for him?!"**__ I demand, (*coughNatsucough*). Even Erza stays silent for the time being. _

_Master Makarov calmly walks towards me, the large crowd of mages part for him. His hands are clasped behind his back as he comes to a stop._

_**"Well it's nice to see you too." **__He breaks out in a most joyful smile, recognizing who I am. The dragon slayers, who could tell who I was by my usual vanilla and strawberry scent played along. _

_Wendy beamed and bounced up next to the Master. While Gajeel and Laxus join them, both grinning like mad men. _

_Gray and Erza break from their shock. __**"Do you know these people, Master?" **__She reequips into more suitable armor as she gestures to Lucy and Happy. _

_**"Well of course! You don't recognize them?" **__Wendy chirped in a cute tone._

_**"I'm hurt!" **__Happy takes it offensively. _

_**"Wait... That voice!"**__ Gray realizes._

_**"Well it took you long enough Bunny girl!"**__ Gajeel huffed._

_It clicked with the guild and within a couple seconds, everyone was cheering, crying, and running towards us._

**Reality -**

As the water became cooler, I let it drain. I shuffled my dirty clothes into a pile that had started to build up in the corner of my bathroom. Then I wrapped a pink fluffy towel around myself and dressed in my regular outfit. Though the cargo pants were baggy and poofy, they still made me look curvy.

I was no longer cute little Lucy, now I was dangerous and independent. A little hot even. Ha.

My gear and my money were waiting in the spirit world with Virgo. I never stayed in one place to long so I always kept it packed up and set in the spirit world.

Then I picked up the little cat and cradled him. He shifted a bit, mumbling something along the lines of 'No I'm suppose to eat the fish, not the other way around!'. I locked up the apartment and left money for the landlord.

Skipping over to the guild only took a couple of minutes. It was sunny and warm. A playful breeze came and went. The birds sang and the town was peaceful. I enjoyed the serenity while I could, but that didn't last long.

The people who were out parted for me, giving me disgusted, scared looks. I could pick up someone saying to a friend, **"Thats the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. "** The other replied, **"She use to be so warm hearted and cute. Now she's so tough and mean looking."** I smirked and continued. **"I wondered what happened to make her change."**

I use to be bothered by those remarks, but now they just reminded me of the way I've matured. The way I've changed for good.

I could already hear the yelling and breaking made by Fairy Tail, blocks away. I inwardly sighed, mentally prepared for what would happen at the guild. Everyone would bombard me on leaveing again, then a fight would break out.

I stomped up the steps, my boots weighing me down, and busted open the door. The sound shock Happy awake, but he didn't seem surprised. He just rolled out of my arms and fluttered towards the bar, with a fish in hand.

I could hear goodbye calls coming from all around the hall. Some were even challenging me to a fight, but I brushed them off. I sauntered up to the bar after Happy. **"Mira! Can I get a strawberry smoothie to go?" ** She nodded and got to work.

**"And a couple fish for me, please!" **Happy requested and added. **"Can you also make some tea for Carla?" **Mira gets on it while striking up some small talk with me.

**"So where are you heading to now?" **Mira asks with a sweet smile.

This happened often. Every couple of months I would return with Happy, from looking for Natsu. I'd pound out a couple of jobs to pay rent and add a little cash to my account. Then we'd leave again for a drastic amount of time. This last trip took us about 4 months.

I shrugged. **"I have no idea. We've been to all the towns that are known, and even the ones that aren't." **I sipped on my smoothie and sat on a wooden stool. The guild looked happy. That made me angered. They got over the loss surprisingly fast. Well then again, they are Fairy Tail, they can't stay sad forever.

**Happy's POV -**

There was a big BANG which shocked me out of my dream. It was something about giant fish and ya... The bang came from the doors to the guild popping open. My eyes fluttered open and I could see Lucy's face and the roof of the guild.

She looked older now. Not so cute and innocent. No, she was now womanly and dangerous.

I just rolled out of her arms and sprouted my wings. Then I glided over to the bar. Levy told me that when boys pretend to not care, it drives that girlie nuts. And she was right. It made Carla want me to noticed her. Wow.

Carla had taken a little more interest in me since my admitted change. Who knew that Carla likes badish boys? I still had my usually traits, well maybe I was a little rougher now.

Levy and Lucy have been helping me out, giving me tips on how to act and what to give her.

I landed on the bar and Lucy soon joined me. She order her regular and after I ordered mine along with tea that I planned to give to the white exceed.

When it was finished, I thanked Mira and glided over to Wendy and Carla, balancing the tea and landing. I scooted it over towards the female cat and huffed a simple, **"Hi!" **

**"Hello Happy!" **Greeted Wendy before turning to talk to Levy.

**"Thank you."** Carla said politely, sipped her tea. We chatted a bit before Lucy called me to leave. This time we _will_ surely find Natsu. I know that we would see him soon enough...

**So thats the end of the first chapter! It's moving pretty slowly, I know... **

**Just in case you didn't under stand the story with all the flashbacks, heres a summary!-**

_**Natsu went missing. Happy and Lucy became stronger mages to find him. The guild has given up and gone back to normal. Happy and Lucy are about to leave to search for Natsu again.**_

**Don't forget to leave a review!  
**

**Hopefully that clears up some confusion.**

**-Jazzysky 3**


End file.
